Hollow Bastion High School:The Remake
by Leekit
Summary: High school is always tough... Rated M for later. SoraxRoxas, subliminal RikuxSora
1. August 31st One Day Before School

Hello my faithful readers! Sorry that I have been gone for what seems like forever. I've decided to remake **_Hollow Bastion High School_**. I got bored and went OCD on my original storyline and deleted it. Also, I wanted to make it more interesting nad more descriptive. I've started this story in the 8th grade and now I am a Sophomore in high school. Hopefully, my skills have improved quite a bit since the last time I have logged on to this site. This story will from hence forth be known as a romantic comedy! The story will focus on the relationship of Sora and Roxas. This shall be a yaoi so if you are not comfortable reading it, I suggest that you don't read it. Let's see how we do this time around, shall we? I hope you enjoy the story! -Solaria

Disclaimer: I don't own the almighty Kingdom Hearts video games! *bows to the four games*

* * *

August 31st. One more day until high school started for Sora and his best friends Riku and Kairi. Sora and Riku had known eachother since birth. Although Riku was one year older that Sora, that never seemed to interfere with their friendship. Their friendship grew even more when Kairi moved to the islands from the mainland city of Radiant Garden. It was a great friendship. Little did they know that once they started high school, all that would change forever.

"Sora! Kairi and Riku are here!" a womans voice yelled from the other side of the brunettes door. His door opened and the two walked in to their friends room.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi hugged the brunette and let go just as quickly. Riku on the other hand simply smiled and waved at him. Sora responded by hugging the older boy, which caused his face to become a bit flustered as he tried to pry off the hugging monster. This situation caused Kairi to laugh and the other two soon joined in once they realized how stupid they were acting.

"So did you get your high school schedule yet, Sora?" Riku asked pulling out his from his front pocket.

"Yeah. I got it yesterday."

"Me Too!" They held out their schedules. They looked over them carefully. They switched the pieces of paper between the three of them ten times over, each time getting more wide-eyed.

"Damn it! We only have one class together!" Sora cursed, throwing the piece of paper to the ground and stomping on it repeatedly like a bug that wouldn't die.

"Well I guess being in the same class for the past six years has finally run out our luck, huh?" Kairi whined. Sora looked over from the piece of paper to his friends and put on a sad face that mimicked Kairi's. Riku was silent, until he got a wide grin on with face. The others looked up at him like he had gone crazy because he was not sad like they were.

"What is it Riku? Are you happy that we won't be in the same classes?" Kairi asked the silver haired boy.

"Not in the slightest... but maybe this will be good for us... I mean because we had all our classes together, we never really made any other friends so I was just thinking that it might be good to branch out and try and make more friends is all." he explained, his face becoming sad again.

"Yeah! I get it! I think..." Sora said scratching his head, confused on what had just happened.

"And we still have band class together!" Kairi exclaimed eagerly. They all smiled at one another and walked out of Sora's room to the outside to enjoy what little time they had together.

xXxXxXx

"So what are your classes?" asked a man sitting at a dinner table, a woman sitting accross from him, and a young blonde boy sitting at one end of the table. The boy hesitated and stirred his peas with his fork, looking down.

"Your father asked you a question, now answer him please." the woman said in an annoyed tone not even looking at him as she put another piece of meat in her mouth.

"I only have on class with my friends..." the blonde murmured as he sunk lower in his seat.

"That's too bad... but this will give you the chance to make new friends, won't it?" the father asked ratorically not looking at him either but instead continuing to read his newspaper.

"I sure hope so..." the blonde whispered to himself.

* * *

And I do believe that this is a good spot to leave off for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think of the remake so far. See you in the next chapter! I will try to update the reamake as soon as possible. -Solaria


	2. September 1st The First Day

Hello and welcome to the second installment of **_Hollow Bastion High School:The Remake_**. We wer one day before school started and we saw a glimpse of a new character at the end of chapter one. That about wraps it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter like a toddler would enjoy have a mountain of candy. Hope you like it! -Solaria

Disclaimer:Nope nope noppity nope nope!

* * *

September 1st.

In a dark room, a lump in the bed with only the right arm and left leg visible, the arm dangling over the side of the bed. A moment of silence. An alarm clock begins to buzz loudly. No response from the sleeping lump. A second alarm begins to go off even louder than the first iwth the sounds intertwining with one another. Still no response. Yet another alamr goes off this one the loudest of them all. The time was 5:05 a.m. then in the blink of an eye they changed to 5:52 a.m. A loud thumping noise that resembled footsteps came charging through the door.

"Sora!?! Get up already!?!" his mother shouted nd lump finally moved and Sora shot up, his naturally spikey hair even more messy.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Sora shouted and turned off all of the alarms. His mother went back to her room. Almost as soon as she was gone, Sora jumped back into bed and slumped under the covers once more. "Why does school have to start so early!" he shouted to himself.

xXxXxXx

Sora ran for the docks trying not to trip on any big rocks and hoping that he wouldn't miss his ferry to the mainland. He had barely made it. But it was no time to relax much because as soon as it docked he would be running once more to get to his bus stop in time. The ferry rides didn't usually last long only about 15 minutes to the mainland. Sora looked at his watch. It read 6:32. He still had about a half of an hour before he technically started high school. The bell rung indicating that the ferry had docked in the port. Sora ran off the boat hoping once again that he was not late. Thankfully, he made it just in time, Kairi and Riku already waiting for him. They obviously gotten up earlier and got the previous ride on the ferry. The sign of relief the bus had just stopped in front of them.

"Sleep in again Sora?" Riku teased the younger boy who was right behind him as they got on the bus and payed the transportation fee to the driver.

"Yup! I almost didn't make it to the ferry in time too!" Sora explained and sat down next to the silver haired boy. Kairi taking the seat in front of her two male friends. She turned around and sat on her knees to get a better view of them.

"Still have two alarms and your mom to wake you up in the morning?" she asked smiling indicating that this was a reoccuring thing with the brunette.

"Actually since I started high school, my mom bought me yet another alarm." Sora blushed sinking lower in the seat. Kairi and Riku looked at him and then at eachother and started to laugh which eventually also made Sora laugh as well. Just another memory they would spend together.

xXxXxXx

The bus came to a screeching halt in front of their new school. Riku tried to move Sora who was sleeping on his arm.

"Sora!" he screamed in the brunette boys ear making him jump off the seat and fall to the hard bus floor. "We're here." The three friends got off the bus and took out their schedules Sora's partially ripped from the beating it received yesterday. They said their goodbyes and see ya laters and each headed off into different directions.

"My first class is... Home Ec. with Professor... uhhh what the heck does that say?" Sora read aloud the text being too dirty to read. (A/N: SEE! There was a reason to Sora beating the paper all along!!) "How the heck do you get to room 152?" said Sora still trying to deceifer the illedgible piece of paper until he bumped into something that made him fall to the ground, his books falling everywhere.

"Hey watch it pal, or we'll have to teach you a lesson!" an older boy said to him, punching his hand and smirking widely.

"Ya y'know! Seifer's gonna demolish you y'know!" another boy in a red shirt had said.(A/N: We can only guess who that was... y'know!)

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Sora said still on the ground and rubbing his head.

"Well don't let it happen again, loser" the boy now known as Seifer said and walked away.

"Yo Seifer! Wait up y'know!" the other boy said and followed him, a little boy that seemed like he could be in preschool followed quickly behind them laughing at Sora in an eiree way.

"Those jerks... need any help?" a blonde boy asked and began picking up Sora's books without waiting for an answer. Sora looked at the other boy with a confused look on his face. His sapphire eyes mirroring his own.

"Yeah, sure thanks for the help" Sora said taking one of his books from the blonde.

"My name's Roxas, what's yours?" he asked putting his hand out to shake. Sora reluctantly took his hand.

"My name's Sora, nice to meet you Roxas" he said getting his last book and putting back in his book bag. They stood up and looked at eachother.

"Well I gotta go, the last bell is about to ring." and with that Roxas was gone into the swarming crowd of hundreds of other people. Sora could feel that his face was more than a little flustered and was now staring into empty space. He soon snapped out of it, Roxas' last words finally sinking in and ran off to find his first class.

xXxXxXx

Roxas sat down at his seat as soon as the bell rang, just making it in the nick of time.

"Good morning students! I am your Home Ec. teacher! My name is Marluxia!" the pink haired man stated as he threw flower petals into the air and twirled around. "Let's start shall we?" he went behind his desk and grabbed his attendance sheet. "Now then let's see here... uhh... Fuujin!"

"Fuu.... present." the girl stood up and sat down just as quickly and saying nothing more.

"Hayner!"

"Yeah?"

"Pence!"

"Right here!"

"Raijin!"

"Call me Rai, y'know!"

"Roxas!"

"Present!" he stated with a smile.

"Seifer!"

"What?"

"Selphie!"

"Right here, sir!"

"Sora!" he waited a second, no response. "Sora? Sora! Okay, no Sora..." and he checked off scrolling down the list some more, looking for more names to call.

"No wait! I'm here!" Sora yelled, burstin through the classroom door. "Sorry I'm late professor" he stated.

"I will not tolerate tardiness in my class young man! Now go to the dean's office!" Marluxia shouted at the brunette, pointing towards the door in which he stood. Roxas noticed that Sora was the same boy he helped earlier so he decided to help him for the second time.

"C'mon professor! It's the first day of school!"

"If you feel so strongly about it Roxas then you go too!" Marluxia shouted dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead. Both the boys looked at him like he was crazy and began to slump down to the deans office together. They saw two chairs in front of the room so they decided to occupy them and wait for the dean to come out and give them their punishments.

"Awww, man! Sent to the office on my first day of school! My dad's gonna kill me!" Roxas cried to the heavens, seeing no hope for his future whatsoever.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Sora put his hand on the blonde's shoulder trying to comfort him. The door next to them opened, two other boys walked out of the dean's office, one with short blonde and very spikey hair and the other one with long straight silver hair. They were accompanied by an older gentlemen with long blue hair and what appeared to be a 'X' like scar in the center of his face.

"I hope this has taught both of you a lesson. You must realize that this rivalry between you two has gone on for way too long and that is the only thing that gets you into trouble at school. Now then, go to class and try not to fight." the older gentlemen said and the two boys left in opposite directions. The man pinched the top of his nose with annoyance and, after a moment invited Sora and Roxas to come into his office.

"Alright you two why have you been sent here today?" the gentleman had said taking a seat. Sora and Roxas were both silent, looking down at the floor with embarassment.

"Okay." Roxas said suddenly "we were sent here from Marluxia's room for being late."

"No... I was the one who was late, he was just trying to help me stay out of trouble." Sora said slamming his fist onto the dean's desk.

"Please don't punish us!" Roxas yelled to the older gentleman.

"Boys... please... I have a heart, you aren't in any trouble. Marluxia always has a knack ffor being overly harsh and dramatic." he smiled. Roxas and Sora stood up, both with relief and with confusion.

"So we won't be punished?" Sora asked for conformation on what had just happened. The blue haired man nodded slightly.

"You two are free to go, on one condition. Make sure you tell Marluxia that you were severely punished and have detention all this week okay? If you don't I'll never hear the end of this." the man got up and opened the door for them to leave.

"Thanks mister... uhhh... what was your name again?" Roxas asked smiling.

"Here at Hollow Bastion High School we don't believe in forcing students to call us by last name so you may call me Saix."

"Okay, thanks Saix!" Sora and Roxas said in unison with a grin and went back to class.

xXxXxXx **To 6th Period!** xXxXxXx

Sora walked through the door to the band room carrying a large tuba case. He approached a man with a mullet from behind sitting with a guitar slung around his neck. He was going through a box full of papers.

"Ummm... are you Demyx?" he asked the mullet man. The man shot up with shock and dropped the papers onto the ground and turned around to face the brunette.

"ummm... yeah I'm Demyx..." he looked dwn at Sora's case. "And apparently you are one of my band students am I right?" the man asked.

"Yup! That's me!" Sora responded with a grin.

"Then why don't you go take a seat? Class will start soon." he grinned back and Sora obeyed the teacher and took a seat in the first seat he saw.

'Riku and Kairi are supposed to have this class too, but I don't see them...' Sora thought a looked around for his best friends. 'Did they ditch me again like that one time at the mall when we were 14 did they?' he thought as he searched frantically around the room. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see what it was.

"Hey Sora!" a grinning Kairi and Riku said in unison. Sora, shocked fell over on top of his tuba case. Riku laughed and Sora picked himself back up.

"You seem to be getting into that habit today, haven't you Sora?" Riku laughed again folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"How did you know about that, Riku?" Sora asked curiously wondering how he knew what happened between him and Seifer that morning.

"Well I know you Sora."

"What do you mean Riku?" Kairi asked interupting.

"Well I knew that Sora would get lost, so I went to help him find his classroom. I was almost to him too when I saw you bump into that Seifer guy. I was going to step in too until that blonde guy decided to help you instead, and I didn't want to take away the chance for you to make a new friend." Riku grinned widely again.

"Yeah, and that same guy is in every single one of my classes too!"

"Well that's weird... it's like fate wants you two to be together!" For some reason this comment made Sora blush slightly.

"Don't go falling for him now Sora" Riku teased the younger boy, poking his elbow into his chest lightly. Sora's face went bright red.

"Shut up!" Sora said trying to hide his embarassment and put Riku into a headlock. Demyx looked over and saw them fighting and scoffed at them to stop it.

"Alright everyone! Take a seat please and we will take attendance!" Demyx said and began to roll down the list.

'I think high school is going to be very interesting' Sora thought as class went on.

"Sora!" Demyx yelled.

"Here!"

* * *

I hope your liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it, I really would like to know. Also I might be looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested in the job that is. Coming up next is Chapter 3! Can't Wait!


	3. October 13th In the Cafeteria

Hello my friends! I'm glad you have stuck with me and my stupid ideas all this time. If you want you can read this chapter too... Also, I kinda sorta.... ummm... changed my mind about the whole Beta thing... sorry! But I realized that my parents were going to be home tonight from Oklahoma and all and they kinda don't like me going on this website for some reason. Probably because they saw me typing some bad stuff... If you don't know what I'm talking about then read my story **_A Sasuke Style Breakfast_** and you will see what I mean. You see just recently I came out of the closet to my parents and my dad is well you know... which is why I seized the oppurtunity to type this stuff up while I was home alone! But anyway I'm saying that you can expect VERY slow updates from me and I might disappear for a while until I get the oppurtunity to type once more! I will try not to let you wait for so long that you get an update in your e-mail that say my story has been updated and you will be like "Who the hell is this person, I don't remember reading this at all." Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of **_Hollow Bastion High School: The Remake_**. -Solaria

Disclaimer: As I have said so many times before, **NO!!!**

* * *

October 13th. Sora walked up the stairs to the second floor where the bridge that connected the eastern side of the school with the western side of the school was, in which he had found Roxas talking to two other students. He looked at them talking. One was a girl with long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She was wearing baggy long pants that hung loosely at her waist, a cerulean sleeveless shirt and a black cap that was tilted to the side of her head ever so slightly. The other was another boy. He was much taller that Roxas standing about three inches taller than the blonde. He was wearing an opened black dress shirt with a crimson red shirt underneath it, with leather pants hugging his lower body tightly. For some reason the appaerance of these two people had caused Sora to become mad. The brunette walked over to them slightly but pulled back and was about to head in the opposite direction when Roxas called him over.

"Hey Sora! Can you come here? I want you to meet some friends of mine!" he yelled and the brunette turned around and gladly walked over to them. He was glad because he had heard the word 'friend'. (A/N: This same predicament happened to me once...) "Sora I want you to meet my friends Axel and Namine." Roxas introduced his friends and they bothe bowed. Sora looked confused because he had never been bowed to upon meeting someone before. He did the only thing that he could do in this type of situation, he bowed back.

"Very pleased to meet you, Sora." the blonde girl said warmly to Sora and offered her hand. Sora shook it and quickly let go with a smile on his face.

"My name is Axel." the red head said and also offered a hand. "By any chance Sora, do you know somebody by the name of Riku?" he asked and Sora looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, he is one of my best friends." Sora responded unsure about him. "How do you know him?"

"I know him because he is my newest friend of course! He has almost every class with me you know." Axel said

"Really? That's cool. Same with me and Roxas."

"That's what I said. And isn't weird how our friends have met eachother?" Roxas commented. "Wanna know what else is weird? Namine has made friends with your friend Kairi!"

"Is that true?" Sora asked ratorically to Namine.

"Uh-huh. That's right!" Namine said still with a smile on her face.

"It's a small world after all." Sora said smiling back at her and they all had a good laugh together. Ding-dong. The bell had rung for their classes to begin and they walked off in seperate directions with a quick goodbye to them all.

* * *

Lunch. The second most important meal of the day. Sora had gotten his lunch and had found Roxas standing next to the door that led to the outside. He walked over with his lunch in hand. He sat it down and grabbed the chicken burger from the styrofoam tray and walked over to the blonde while taking a bite.

"What's up Roxas?" Sora asked while swallowing the moursal of burger he had put into his mouth. The blonde boy looked over at the brunette. He seemed to have just gotten out of a daydream. He smirked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about things." he stated while putting his hands in his pockets. Sora took another bite of his burger and swallowed again.

"What kinda things?" Sora said hinting in the direction of more mature thoughts with a nudge. Roxas went crimson when he realized what he had meant. The brunette stood there and laughed at him.

"Sora! Hey, Sora!" a familiar voice said from amongst the hundreds of students. Sora looked in the direction of the voice but could see nothing. He kept looking for the origin of the voice until he decided to give up and continue talking to his friend. He turned around. Almost instantly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around again only to come face to face with his friend Riku. "Hey Sora!" he said with a grin. Sora was taken aback and surprised by the older teen.

"Riku! You have got to stop sneaking up behind me like that!" the brunette shouted loudly dropping his burger to the floor. Sora looked over to where Roxas had been and noticed that he had been talking to Axel this whole time. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said rudely.

"Well Axel and I's teacher switched his lunch to this one and well here we are!" Riku laughed as Roxas and Axel walked over to them wanting in on the conversation as well.

"Well what teacher do you have this period?" Sora asked the older teens.

"Marluxia. He said that a lunch later in the day would clear out his pours or something like that and asked Saix to change his lunch schedule. And by asked I mean begged." Axel responded to the brunettes question. Ding-dong. The warning bell rung signaling it was once again time for class.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys in 6th period then!" Sora said begining to walk off with Roxas beside him.

"Hey hold up for a second Sora. Theres been something I've been wanting to tell you." Riku said stopping the younger teens from leaving.

"What is it Riku?" Sora responded with confusion.

"Well as you know, I got an Xbox360 for my birthday almost two weeks ago. I was just thinking that all of us should get together sometime and play it. But as you know, my family is having some work done on our house, so I was just wondering if maybe we could do it at your place?" Riku asked sincerely to his younger friend.

"Sure! I don't see no problem in that. I'll ask my mom if I can have you guys spend the night. Sound good Roxas?" Sora said eagerly. He had been wanting to play with Riku's Xbox for a long time now. If you count ten days as a long time.

"Sure I can see if my dad will let me." Roxas grinned at his friend.

"Great! So I'll just bring the Xbox over on Friday then! Thanks Sora!" was all Riku said as he was running to class with Axel right beside him. Sora and Roxas also running to class as fast as they could so they would not be late for P.E. with Larxene. Axel and Riku entered their classroom and took a seat in their spots just before the bell rang again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Axel asked Riku as he took out his science book.

"Yes. I am. At this rate Sora will never confess... He just needs the proper motivation and enviroment." Riku said smugly as he folded his arms accross his chest.

"Yeah. And if he doesn't confess, the way we have set this up, then Roxas will. I'm sure of it." Axel stated, mimicking Riku.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" the teacher shouted at them.

"No Vexen!" they both said in unison.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember! There might not be an update for quite a while but please don't be mad at me! In the mean time I will try to convince my parents to let me back on this website so that I can continue this story because I really like it and I want to get to more romantic stuff and drama stuff and funny stuff too! I hope that you won't mind the wait! Just don't leave me! I wouldn't mind having alot of reviews when I return too! Hoped you liked the chapter! -Solaria

P.S. Don't hate me!


End file.
